


Heartbeat

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [14]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他想，他會有個美夢。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	1. Chapter 1

古雷習慣在睡前倚在床上看書，他會開著床頭的小燈，橙黃的燈光是昏暗房間裡唯一的光源，加洛總是說要和他一起睡，但總撐不到他看到一個段落，就會躺在他身旁睡著。  
那天也是如此，古雷闔上看到一個段落的書，想轉身關上小燈時，左肩突然傳來一個拉力將他向後扯，他才發現加洛抓著他的左袖沉沉睡去，古雷伸手熄了燈，在沒有光線的房間內，他用手掌輕柔地摩挲對方的髮旋，睡夢中的人似乎感受到他的撫摸，不自覺地往古雷的方向蹭，唯有這個時候，古雷才不會拒絕加洛靠近。  
他緩緩躺進被窩中，混著加洛體溫的棉被將他們緊緊包裹，古雷悄悄地摟住對方的腰，讓睡夢中的加洛靠在自己的胸口，他低下頭，在懷中的人頭頂留下一吻。  
「晚安。」古雷閉上雙眼輕聲說道，任由睡意帶走他的意識。  
他想，他會有個美夢，夢裡有他，也有加洛。

*

手中的布料被輕輕扯了一下，加洛下意識地收緊手指，把古雷的袖子抓在手中，半夢半醒間他感覺到床墊微微下陷，一雙大手穿過他的髮絲，輕柔而緩慢地搓揉著他的頭頂。  
即使沒有睜開眼睛確認，加洛也知道那是他的枕邊人，不願在他清醒時展露的親暱，唯有這一刻，能讓他一個人獨佔。  
加洛拱著背，又往古雷的方向靠近一些，直到對方將他攬入懷中，他才在聽著古雷的心跳時，悄悄揚起嘴角。  
他偷偷用指甲刺了一下自己的指腹，些微的疼痛讓加洛掩不住笑容。  
他想，還好，不是夢。

*

加洛的頭髮輕輕掃過古雷的下巴，搔癢的感覺把他從夢境拉回現實，剛睜開的眼睛還沒能適應光線，古雷勉強眨了眨雙眼，目光落在牆上的時鐘上，指針顯示距離他起床的時間還有二十分鐘。  
他摟著加洛的手緩緩地向後退了一些，在兩人之間稍微隔開了一點距離，然而懷中的人在感受到冷空氣鑽入被中時，無意識地向著溫暖的地方靠去，才剛分開的距離瞬間又歸零。|  
古雷無聲地嘆了一口氣，可是手臂卻再一次回到加洛的腰上，他閉上眼眸，下巴抵在對方的頭頂上，短暫地放縱自己賴個床。  
畢竟他也不是很想離開溫暖的地方，不論是蓋在身上的棉被，或是睡在旁邊的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加洛想，他會做個好夢，夢裡有他，也有古雷。

他被窗外透進室內的光線叫醒，加洛抱緊懷中的棉被，把自己的臉塞進裡頭，彷彿這樣就能逃過有些刺眼的陽光。  
棉被既溫暖又柔軟，他眷戀地深吸一口氣，任由熟悉的味道佔據他的身體，加洛閉著雙眼，意識還在夢境和現實中來回擺盪，微溫的陽光輕柔地撫摸他在被單外的皮膚，舒服得讓加洛想再賴在床上一下。  
「嗯。」棉被裡發出聲響，加洛慢慢抬起頭，迷濛中正好看見古雷用紅色的眼眸望著他，他笑著把被當成棉被的古雷抱得更緊一些。  
「再睡一下。」貼在對方的胸口，加洛聽著沈穩的心跳聲說道，他帶著笑容再一次閉上雙眼，「五分鐘就好。」  
他用手指緩緩在古雷的背後磨蹭，在陷入夢鄉之前，加洛只聽見對方無聲地嘆氣，然後用手臂圈住他的腰，將他再拉近一點。  
加洛想，他會做個好夢，夢裡有他，也有古雷。


End file.
